Christian Ze Frank
"Son, from reading this, I am dead. But, I want to know that you and me are known as "Fire Elementals." What I have you is my blade & my costume in order to let you continue on my duties to protect the planet. I'm sorry that our time is short. But, the world needs you to save from those who going to be "GOD" or will turn this entire planet into ashes. Thank you and I love you, son." - Letter by Charles Ze Frank Summary Christian Ze Frank (Also known as The Flaming Ghost) is a OC made by a user, Deathsoul24. He was another heroes, along with Akria. He have a story that was write by Deathsoul. The plot was: "At age of 10, Christian dad have been kill by someone (Unknown to any records by the Police & Government) and have lead to his mom to leave Christian behind after the funeral. Since then, Christian lived with his grandparents to finish classes. Everything want will, until a criminal name "Diablo" and he is threatened the Quezon City to destroying the city unless the mayor give him will get $1 millions dollars in 1 hour. Scared from this, Christian freaking out with this. Resulted in him to shoot fire out of his hands. He was shocked that he just shoot fire out of his own hands. However, his grandparent saw this and tell him that his dad want to give him a case in order to explain why and how he just did it. Christian read the letter and discovering that he was born with this power as well his dad. Knowing if this serious, he take the offer and going to caring out his father legacy. Under his hero name: Flaming Ghost." Personality His personality was shown to be serious, and just have feelings, however it took long to explain about his personality that shown to be better who the creator might forgot to write about it. Appearance His appearance can be seem on there, however it took long to explain about his appearance that shown to be better who the creator might forgot to write about it. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Good Name: Christian Ze Frank, Flaming Ghost Age: In his 20s Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Male Origin: Deathsoul (Verse) Classification: Human, Fire Warrior, "God of Fire" (Called by some of Religious Groups), Soul Demon Slayer Combat Statistics Tiering System: 8-C, up to 7-B | High 6-A | 5-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Martial Arts (Was trained in Karate, Judo, Ju-Jitsu, Jeet Kune-Do, Ninjutsu, and Kung-Fu.), Enhanced Swordsmanship, Fire Manipulation, Enhanced Senses (Gain it during his time in his master in his dojo in the forest.), Regeneration (Can able heal as long there's fire somewhere or near by.), Resistance to Cold & Ice Manipulation (Was born to not react to cold.), Teleportation, Soul Manipulation (Able to control souls in becoming the next soul warrior.), BFR (Via Death Slaah.), Resistance to Death Manipulation (According to the Priest, he stated "Despite of gaining elements to gain more power." elementals aren't going to died until next chapters or someone who are equal to them.) Attack Potency: Large Building Level (Fought aganist Diablo, which in their fight that they destroyed able the 2 large buildings.), up to City Level (Can fight against Femme Fatale who can able to destroyed about half of Quezon City.) | Multi-Continent Level (In his crossover in Fairy Tail (Which is non-canon in Fairy Tail universe), when he and Nastu defeated Post Space between Time Absorption Human Acnologia & it takes Christian in his full power to stand a chance aganist Acnologia.) | Planet Level (Fought and defeated Calibur, an soul warrior that's a power rivals against the Titan. Which the Titan was able to destroy planets before including a unknown planet called "Agemo" a planet that have an poplutation that are highly intelligence and capable to destroying asteroids.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (He once outran a bullet train and get to his home to Quezon City in 30 seconds.) | Sub-Relativistic (Able to keep characters are capable of going at speed of light like Natsu & Acnologia.) | FTL+ (Kept up with Calibur, which he travel to earth in x1000 in the Speed of Light.) Lifting Strength: Class M (Managed to lifted Allure of the Seas.) | Class E (Able to withstood and pushed back a planet-sized meteor.) Striking Strength: Large Building Class, up to City Class | Multi-Continent Class | Planetary Durability: Large Building Level, up to City Level (Survived the explosion from Femme Fatale.) | Multi-Continent Level | Planet Level (Withstood & survived planet-sized meteors by Calibur.) Stamina: Very High (Capable to keep training about nine weeks without resting or eating.) Range: Standard melee range, higher with abilities Standard Equipment: The Blade of Fire Elemental (This sword have wielded by previous wielders. Capable to control fire from the blade or it's surroundings.) Intelligence: Genius (Capable to come up with great strategies, outsmarted several opponents who are claimed to be smart to a normal man or have considered "Smartest Person in the World", and have almost 29 PHDs in math, sciences, physicals, etc.) Weaknesses: Can't able to think straight in deep trouble & able to lose control of his abilities if he's under stress. Key: Normal | Full Power | Post-Planet Gods Event Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Flaming Fists: '''Able to create flaming fist that are capable to melt metals. *'Hellfire Storm': Can creates a storm of flames from volcanoes or by the sun. *'Burning Flash': Sent fire to create a blast that can burns through cities. *'Ultimate Bursting Fire': Summons a giant a fire ball and then sent it to the ground and causing to explosion to nearby opponents and surrounding areas. *'Fire Dragon's Roar': A techinque that he learn by Natsu Dragneel (In a Fairy Tail Non-Canon Crossover), which he quickly gathers and releases a large number of flames from his mouth at his target. *'Soul Touch': With one touch of his finger, he killed his opponent in a horrible death. *'Death Slash': A slash that capable to sent his opponent to hell. '''Note:' Almost half of it is based of me and some of the Philippines facts. With a non-canon crossover with Fairy Tail that led a similar of both Natsu & Christian possessed the ability of control & mastering fire) Others Notable Victories'': '''Notable Losses: Inconclusive: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Good Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Adults Category:Fire Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Sword Users Category:Deathsoul Category:BFR Users